Pokemon series
Lies about the Pokemon series *Holding B + Up, or repeatedly tapping A, will increase the chances of capturing a Pokemon. **''No basis for such idea'' *There are Pokemon called Mewthree and Mewfour that can be captured. **''No such Pokemon exist, even to this day.'' *Catching all 26 Unown , spelling out CELEBI in your party, and using Cut on the shrine in the forest after Azalea will make Celebi appear. Celebi is only capturable via a special item known as the GS Ball, which was only released in Japan. **''You can hack the item into your bag.'' *Talking to Red's mother 100 times will make her challenge you to a battle. **''Red's Mother cannot battle.'' *Using Strength on the "truck" next to the S.S. Anne will grant access to a secret cave containing a Togepi egg **''Togepi is not available in that game. Nor is the truck anything but scenery.'' *Behind Bill's house there's a forest where you can catch Venustoise and other "Pokegods" and go to 8 more Gyms **''Though there was never a definite list of "Pokegods," recurring names included Venustoise, Crono Mew, Pikablue, Doomsday, Nidogod, Charcolt, and Flareth. Behind Bill's house is nothing but empty space which will freeze your game if you enter it. None of the "Pokegods" exist.'' *Talking to the man with the Machop in Vermilion City with 9999 coins in your Coin Case will cause him to erect a gym and appoint you the leader. **''The player can never become the leader of a Gym. Even then, this "cheat" seems excessively stupid.'' *If you level up a Bidoof to lvl 100 without using rare candies or exp share it will evolve into an amazing otherwise unobtainable Pokemon. **''A level 100 Bidoof is just a Bidoof. Also designed to frustrate.'' *If you don't let Squirtle evolve in red or blue version until after level 70, once he does evolve he will get a new, ultra powerful attack called "Shell Attack." *If you don't use any rare candies on Charizard and level him up to 100, use a fire stone on him and he will evolve into Charcoal (alternately Charcolt). *If you beat the elite 4 and go back to Oaks lab and press A on the garbage can, you can make your own Pokemon. *There exists a Pokemon called Pikablue. **''This lie probably arose out of rumors and confusion regarding the blue mouse-like Marill Pokemon. In fact, the name was once used in an offical media.'' *If your Pokemon faints 1000 (or some other large number) times, it will die and can never be revived. *If you get all 151 pokemon, train them all to level 100, beat all the gym leaders, and beat the elite four, you can trade in your bike for a car to drive in. *The creator of pokemon had to come up with an idea for a video game, but he couldn't think of one. To avoid distractions, he sat in an empty room with white walls 24 hours a day. After a few weeks, he came up with the idea of tiny monsters fighting. *If you attempt to steal a Pokemon with 99 Master Balls, you will successfully steal one and become a Team Rocket member. ** Lies about Mew The only true way to get Mew is by exploiting a glitch, using a cheat device, or attending a special Nintendo promotional event. *If you push, damage, or drive the truck hidden near the S.S. Anne in certain games, you can capture Mew. To open the truck, you had to beat Giovanni at any of the battles with him while a level 100 Nidoking was in your party. He would trade you the Nidoking for the truck keys. **''The truck actually exists, hidden out of view on the map. You had to faint on the S.S Anne to be able to get back to the area with Surf and get near the truck, or alternatively, skipping the S.S. Anne entirely, and trading with someone for a Pokemon that already knew Cut, instead of ever getting the HM.'' *Naming a Magikarp "Mew" and leaving him at the daycare will make him evolve into a mew. *Freezing your game cartridge (ie. putting it in a freezer) for a half hour or so will cause very specific damage to the cartridge which will add a glitched mew to your party. *A complex series of events involving giving a man near the Safari Zone a Nugget, using Cut on a piece of tall grass outside one of the caves, and using Fly just before a nearby trainer can see you will take you to a place called Cloud City, which is populated by the three Legendary Birds, has its own gym, and will give you Mew in a trade. **''The stories are notable for taking place late at night and draining your batteries before you can save.'' *Skip the S.S. Anne. Later return there, with 5 Golems and 1 Blastoise in your party, all Lv 100 and learned strenght. Go to the truck you will see behind the S.S. Anne. Use Strength with all your Golems and Blastoise. The truck will open, and you can enter it. Inside, you'll find a Mew, level 5. **''This is just another "truck" lie.'' Lies about Red/Blue versions *If you use the MissingNo glitch, you can find and catch Yoshi from the Mario series. *If you name any water Pokemon 'bitch', Misty from the TV series will slap you in the game. *If you defeat the Pokemon League 100 times, Professor Oak will come in to stop you, and allow you to enter a secret garden where you can find the Pokegods, including the legendary Pokemon Pikablue. *If you talk to Professor Oak a certain number of times he will give you the third starting pokemon. *If you catch MissingNo, the man who walks around by the Cinnabar Island gym would be on top of the gym, with a ladder you could climb, and he would give you duplicates of the three Legendary birds if you talked to him. *There is a secret area in the game where Professor Oak gets shot and killed. *If you beat the elite 4 100 times in a row, Professor Oak will show up and say "You know what? You know what to do, go ahead without me. I'm going to go console ." This would allow you to free roam in the Hall of Fame room. On one side of the room is a door. Go through the door to find a plane that will take you to cloud city. A new town where they sell master balls and, of course, the home of the Pokegods. *''Truth: All false. Red and Blue did have numerous glitches, which fueled the concept. Many of the ideas are easily false, such as Misty from the anime not existing at the time of the games' creation.'' Lies about Yellow version *There is a catchable doughnut that attacks by turning Pokemon into doughnuts. *In Pokemon Yellow, if you beat the Elite Four with just your Pikachu, your Pikachu would turn into a Pikablue. *To get Pikablue, you had to trade your Pikachu to another game, evolve it to a Raichu and trade him back to yellow. When you traded it back to yellow, he would evolve once more into Pikablue. *Truth: All false. the doughnut one was probably just a joke. Pikablue was a misunderstood version of Marill, who turned out to be nearly useless anyway. And not related to Pikachu at all. Lies about Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald versions *When the amount of successful launches from the Mossdeep Space Center reaches a certain number, the player is able to go to the moon and capture one of several rare, otherwise unobtainable Pokemon. *In the Pokemon Emerald game, you can breed your caught Rayquaza if you delete the move "Fly" from its moveset. *To get Celebi in Emerald, you must delete your save file, start a new one and name yourself Ash. You will find Celebi in your PC storage box. *If you trade your starter pokemon with a rare pokemon right after you defeat your rival and trade it at lvl 6 you will get a Mewthree in your PC box after a certain amount of time(around 2 game hours) *If you completed the game 100% (shown through the colour of your trainer card), you can go to the Mossdeep Space Center and fly to the moon, possibly encountering Jirachi and Deoxys. *Keep 2 Dittos (emerald version) one full year in the day-care, and every day beat the elite four. At the end of the year, the ditto's laid an egg containing Deoxys or Jirachi. **''This is just to frustrate you.'' Lies about Diamond/Pearl/Platinum ''versions *If you capture Giratina, fly to Twinleaf Town, and raise your Giratina -in the nearest patch of grass only- till Lvl100, you will get 6 level 100 Mews in your PC box. *If you capture Dialga, and never use it at all, 4 of them will appear in your boxes, level 100. *If you release a level 100 Garchomp, with an Emerald in the second slot, it will appear on Emerald. **''Emerald would be unable to process a Garchomp, anyways. *If you beat the Elite four 10, 15, 20, etc. times, go into the fridge at your house, and use Surf in the little body of water below your house, the trees will be gone and you will go into a world about a Pokemon element. (Fire, Water, Grass, etc.) *Get a Pichu and raise it to level 99. Then evolve it to Pikachu. Then evolve it to Raichu still at level 99. Leave it in the day care for a year. When you pick it up you will have a "Rochu". Rochu was thought to be Pikablue by most people. **''In any case, a Pichu can only evolve by leveling up, so it would be impossible to get a Raichu still at level 99.'' Category:Nintendo